A Really Nice Spirit Guide
by keswindhover
Summary: Buffy meets a Slayer Spirit Guide, silliness ensues


****

'A Really i_Nice/i_ Spirit Guide'

__

PAIRING: Buffy/Nikki

RATING: R

FEEDBACK: Very welcome, to keswindhover@yahoo.co.uk

BETA: Jonesiexxx - thanks!

SETTING: After season 7

DISCLAIMER: characters not mine, but I promise to put them all back in good condition, and only slightly used.

NOTE: This story, together with 'Willow and Fred Go Wild in Torquay', is an answer to a femslash fic challenge. In this case, Buffy/Nikki fun was requested.

"Did it work?" Buffy looked across nervously across at Willow. 

"I'm not sure, said Willow. "_Something_ happened."

They sat side by side, cross-legged, and stared out into the absolute darkness that surrounded their desert campfire. It was time to have another word with the Original Slayer.

Buffy sighed - it had seemed pretty cool at first having all these multiple slayers running around, but after a while it made the formerly Chosen One wonder exactly what she wanted to do with the rest of her life, now that she was the One of Many. So she'd rounded up Willow and driven them both off for a vision quest.

Willow had been babbling on in the car - kept saying she wasn't sure about whether this proto slayer chick was even still around, and she, Willow, had a possible job interview with _Industrial Light and Magic_ in L.A., and needed to be by the phone, for petesake - but Buffy hadn't really been listening. She needed answers, and frankly what with the Saving-The-World again, and Changing-It-Forever-In-The-Process thing, she felt she was owed some. 

So, a spot had been found, a fire lit, a gourd shaken, and a spell cast. And now, finally, there was a movement in the darkness. A dark elegant figure moved into view, casting a dramatic flickering shadow behind her, her face shrouded in darkness. The fire hissed, and burning branches crackled in the dark cold night.

"Ooh!" said Buffy appreciatively, "the First Slayer's got a really cool new jacket!"

"Ah," said Willow, "Um. There seems to be a problem. It's _a_ Slayer all right, but ... "

The dark figure moved closer, passing by the fire, so that orange flames highlighted dark skin and danced across the surface of lambent brown eyes. Nikki the Vampire Slayer stood in front of them.

"And just who is the wise-ass who summoned me?" she said accusingly, putting her hands on her hips.

Willow raised a tentative hand. "Willow Rosenberg, Wiccan Practitioner-Trainee," she said nervously. She scrambled hastily to her feet, and tried a little smile.

Nikki did not smile back. Instead she took a step forward and folded her arms. "Nikki Wood, Ex Vampire Slayer," she said, finally. Willow and Buffy's mouths dropped open, and they stared at each other.

Nikki looked at them suspiciously. "What?" she said. 

"Oh, nothing," said Buffy hurriedly, "No big." She leant over to whisper to Willow "Er, Wills, what do you know about the 1970s?"

"Really, not a lot," said Willow nervously, as Nikki towered over them. "I never took Modern History."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Modern History?" She looked from Willow to Buffy. "What year is this, anyway, kids?"

"I'm Buffy Summers, Sort-Of Ex Vampire Slayer," said Buffy, rising fluidly to her feet, and holding out her hand. And it's 2004."

Nikki drew a deep, deep sigh. "2004!" she said, turning to Willow, "2004! - and you had to summon me into the middle of a desert, didn't you? Where it might just as well be 1492, for all the difference it would make. I get a couple of hours to walk the earth again - but you couldn't give me a chance to see what's been going down in New York the last 30 years, maybe check out the music scene, see what's hot and what's not? Nooo - it has to be a desert. At night. It's always a freezing desert, or the top of a windy hill, or the bottom of a cold damp cave with you witch gals isn't it?"

"Los Angeles is only about three hours away," said Willow defensively. She brightened. "And actually I would kinda like to be going in that direction. I'm expecting a phone call. Maybe we could all go." She looked at Nikki eagerly, but Nikki was looking at Buffy. 

"Hey!" she said in the tone of one making a surprising discovery, "you're kinda foxy in a blonde California chick kind of way."

Buffy was looking right back at Nikki. She twirled a strand of hair, and bit her lip. "And you're kinda edgy in a New York cool kind of way," she said admiringly.

"What?" said Willow, "What just happened?" Her gaze darted anxiously from Nikki to Buffy, and back again. They were grinning soppily at each other, ignoring her.

"Weird," said Nikki, taking several steps forward, and putting her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I thought you were kinda annoying at first. But now I'm thinking you're kinda groovy. And your hair's boss, babe," she added, brushing a strand gently from Buffy's forehead.

"Uh, thanks, I think," said Buffy. She stared back, "and you've got the most beautiful skin- hey!" She turned to glare at Willow. "Just what summoning spell did you use, here?" Her glance turned back involuntarily to Nikki. "And your eyes are all sparkly, too. And your breasts are mmmmm…"

"Buffy!" said Willow.

"You think there's a spell happening?" said Nikki dreamily. She blinked, but then her eyes were drawn straight back to Buffy's mouth. "You have real sexy lips," she said, moving towards them. She leaned down and kissed her. "Seems like I've been wanting to do that forever," she said.

"You only met a minute ago!" shouted Willow, "What's going on here?" She turned to Buffy wildly. "Buffy, that Nikki chick just kissed you! And you are not a girl for girl/girl kissage!"

Buffy frowned. "That's true, she said slowly, "normally I'm more a girl for girl/vampire kissage." She leant up on tiptoe and pressed her lips against Nikki's. "Are you using a spell to take advantage of me?" she murmured.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Nikki, against her mouth. "It was probably your friend," she added, then she lifted Buffy effortlessly by the lapels of her jacket, and kissed her again, more thoroughly.

"It was not!" cried Willow, outraged. Then her eyes grew wide. "Except .... oh! oh! oh! Oh man!" Willow sank her head in her hands.

"That's all right then," said Buffy satisfied, her legs now gripped firmly around Nikki's waist.

"Buffy," said Willow nervously. "Now don't be mad. Remember how, when I met the First Slayer last time, she tried to kill me - and you, and everyone? I just thought, this time it wouldn't hurt if she felt a bit more friendly, so together with the Slayer-Summoning Spell, I added a little Slayer-Be-Friendly Spell. To help smooth things along. And it seems to work on _all _Slayers - and two Slayers together, in the same place - oh boy ..."

"I _am_ feeling friendly, said Buffy, "very friendly. Nothing weird, or gay, about being friendly with a girl."

"Uh, Buffy," said Willow nervously. "You know, actually, really not. With the not-weird and the not-gay, I mean. You guys are kinda more with the hip to hip, boobie to boobie, chick pressed against chick hotness, than with the just good friend-iness."

Buffy twisted her head and looked at her, puzzled.

"Just saying," added Willow nervously.

"Well this feels perfectly comfortable to me," said Buffy. She looked at Nikki. "Anything feel odd to you?" she said. 

"Nope," said Nikki. Her hands ran up and down Buffy's back, over her ass, and gripped under her thighs. Buffy pressed closer, and made with the lips. "So, what did you summon me for, sweet thing?" murmured Nikki, nuzzling against Buffy's neck.

Buffy's eyes closed. "I'm worried about what to do with the rest of my life," she said absently, tilting her head to give Nikki more neck to nuzzle.

"Heavy question," said Nikki, her lips descending to Buffy's cleavage, "but it's gonna be something in the fighting evil line, you know. What with you being a Slayer and all."

"Seems real likely," said Buffy, nibbling Nikki's ear.

"Dammit!" said Willow. "I knewI shouldn't be trying Slayer summoning spells without even going to the library first! Gah! I shouldn't be let out on my own." She darted in, and desperately pinched Buffy on the ass.

"Buffy, wake up!"

"Whoah!" said Buffy. She looked indignantly to Nikki. "Do _not _pinch my ass!"

"You like stroking?" said Nikki. "I can do stroking." 

Buffy moaned as Nikki's hand began a gentle massage. "You're a real _nice _Spirit Guide," she said appreciatively.

"This is bad," said Willow, dancing around them in agitation, "very bad."

Buffy's weight was slowly toppling Nikki backwards, as they both grew distracted from the business of staying upright. Eventually Nikki collapsed on her back with a little 'oof!', Buffy still attached to her like a limpet. Buffy's hips began to move.

"Buffy, Nikki!" shouted Willow. "Get up at once! You are both behaving _Very Badly_!"

"So not true," said Buffy, sitting up a little, and looking indignant. "Nikki and I are just good friends." She wriggled her hips, eliciting a moan from Nikki. "There," she said reprovingly, "now that's perfectly comfortable, and nothing bad about it."

Nikki grinned up at her. "Nope, just us girls a'laying here, having a little rest, and sharing some body heat in this dark cold desert," she said cheerfully. "Can't see anything wrong with that." She reached up to press Buffy more closely against her, and gave an appreciative little murmur as Buffy's hands snaked around to the small of her back. They both began to move.

"You're dry humping right in front of me!" yelled Willow, goaded. Buffy and Nikki spared her a brief disinterested glance and then carried on where they had left off.

"Oh boy," said Willow, gazing at the entwined twosome as they lay in the sand together, making happy little noises_. If only they didn't look so darned pretty together_, she thought feverishly, _I might be able to concentrate more on sorting this out_. 

Her cell phone rang, and she fumbled it out distractedly. "What?" she snapped, "I'm busy right now. Hi Xander. What? On the answering machine? I have what? I _have!?_ When?" Willow clamped her hand over the phone. "Buffy! I have the interview. In the morning - we're gonna have to go... what?" She turned back to the phone, "Yeah, yeah, thanks for telling me! 9.30am. I'll be there, you betcha!" She snapped the phone shut, and leaned down to grab Buffy by the shoulder. "Buffy, we have to go!"

But Buffy wasn't listening. Willow stared mesmerised, as Buffy's neat little ass undulated in front of her, with Nikki's long, long legs stretched out beneath. She licked her lips. "Oh, oh! Oh man, oh man. I am in _so_ much trouble here! How long have I got?" She looked at her watch, and then shrieked "6.30am! How can it be 6.30am?" 

She looked back, Buffy was dreamily rubbing her thigh up and down Nikki's leg, which had risen to meet her, while Nikki's hands were busy under Buffy's blouse.

Willow blanched. The idea of trying to forcefully separate two horny Slayers really, really did not appeal. And yet, _Industrial Light and Magic_! In three hours ! In LA! What could she do?

..........

Willow looked at her work. Pity it had to be yet another spell that put things right ... but still, needs must. 

Nikki and Buffy lay in a pink stasis bubble. Willow hadn't been able to stop time completely in there, but she had slowed it down to an almost invisible crawl. They lay, undulating very, very slowly and very, very gently together. Hopefully they would still be taking off underwear by the time she got back to LA. Willow snapped her fingers, and strode along to the car, Buffy and Nikki bobbing along behind her on an invisible tether. She reached Buffy's 4x4, opened the tailgate, and grimly manoeuvred her awkward burden into the back. Once inside Buffy and Nikki floated up to the ceiling and bobbed there gently, entwined. Willow closed the tailgate with a slam, got into the driver's seat and pulled away with a squeal of tyres.

She really, really hoped her passengers were not going to be too mad with her. Nikki _had_ said she wanted to see a big city, and Buffy _had_ found her vision quest. And hopefully, with any luck, the stasis spell would wear off at about the same time as the Slayer-be-friendly spell - and if she was really, really lucky, both those things would happen after she had left for her job interview. Willow put her foot down hard on the accelerator, and drove.


End file.
